


in the eye of the beholder

by fitzefitcher



Series: red wolf & blue lion [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzefitcher/pseuds/fitzefitcher
Summary: this is not what he'd been expecting at all.





	in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr, an anonymous request: "Sleeping Beauty. Pairing: Garrosh/Varian"
> 
> [originally written december 2014]

Varian had been expecting a maiden- a human one, even- and the creature that lay before him couldn’t be either of those, judging by the sheer size or the sharp tusks protruding from his lower lip.

But he had to be someone of importance, what with the foreign decadence of the room, and the bone and iron jewelry laying across the strange, swirling tattoos on the creature’s chest.

He decided to take a chance anyway, not wanting to come back from his quest with nothing, and was pleasantly surprised when he pressed his lips to the creature’s and found sunburst yellow eyes blinking sleepily back at him.


End file.
